Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer is a sentient virus person from Prototype! They arrived in-game on 20110710 and currently live in idefk yet. age: 29/3 weeks origins: Prototype app link: app hmd: hmd played by: Blanche contact: avIsfolket/perfect(dot)assassin(at)gmail(dot)com Setting c/p from app: The setting of Prototype is a lot like our modern world, however there’re several major twists that make it into what it actually is. Going chronologically, the first thing to mention is the Carnival I project carried out by Blackwatch in the year 1963, where they injected chimpanzees with the REDLIGHT virus and observed positive changes to the test subjects (heightened intelligence and strength, etc). Next was Carnival II a year later, where Blackwatch created an artificial town called Hope in Idaho and proceeded to infect its citizens with the REDLIGHT. There were no immediate effects on the infected, only their children seemed to bear some abnormal abilities, however they rarely survived for longer than three years. Twenty seven children were born and died at Hope, Idaho, and things went to shit, so to speak. In 1968, Elizabeth Greene -- who turned out to be the perfect host for the virus -- gained control over all of the infected and made them hostile. A year later the town was leveled to the ground, infected wiped out and Elizabeth Greene captured and imprisoned. The only other survivor from Hope is her son, codenamed Pariah, also held imprisoned by Blackwatch. This marks the beginning of research on the Blacklight virus. Some years later the company GENTEK is created and after a few years of operating, the founder is approached by Blackwatch to work on the virus Blacklight. This is the company Karen Parker gets hired at, and later also Alex Mercer. He becomes the head of the Blacklight project and ultimately is the one to release the Blacklight virus at the Penn Station. What lead to that situation was Blackwatch’s suspicions of GENTEK and Alex (he was considered a potential liability to Blackwatch) and the resulting purge of the scientists involved with the project. It didn’t escape Alex’s notice and he launched his own investigation of GENTEK and Blackwatch (with the help of his sister Dana). Fearing for his life he attempted to fleed the city with an insurance of a vial with a sample of the Blacklight virus. Blackwatch caught him at the Penn Station and yes, as was already mentioned, he broke the vial in a fit of rage. That’s when Alex Mercer dies and the Blacklight virus enters his body, rewrites his genetic code and regenerates his body. Two days later he (while amnesiac and not knowing any better) releases Elizabeth Greene (important to note? she didn’t age at all between 1969 and 2009) and, to put it bluntly, the real fun starts as she infects everything she touches -- not just humans, but buildings and inanimate matter as well. The infected this time are very close cousins to zombies, violent, aggressive, attacking everything that’s not like them -- it doesn’t matter whether or not there’s Greene to control them. There’re several kids of those zombies, one stronger or faster than the other, different levels of mutations the virus made them go through, but they all act very much the same. Kill everything. This all takes place in New York on the Manhattan island, which gets completely shut off after the release of Elizabeth Greene, and three weeks later is supposed to be nuked and leveled pretty much like Hope, Idaho was-- except this time by the use of nuclear weapon. Alex Mercer, or rather what took up his appearance and in part possibly personality, prevents that from happening and attempts to cleanse the city. Though, of course, none of this stops the research on the strands of Blacklight virus: to combat Alex and his skills, soldiers are infected with a different strand of the virus, which enhances their strength and endurance and allows them to detect other infected (mainly, Alex Mercer). Blackwatch also creates Bloodtox that’s harmful (and possibly lethal if exposed to it for too long) for the infected, and with the help of Karen Parker (who actually got Alex to help her with this) create a parasite that locks away a lot of Alex’s abilities. Personality c/p from app: The first thing to note about Alex is that Alex Mercer is dead. What now assumes Alex's appearance and in part his personality (and is alive) is the sentient virus Blacklight (more specifically the strand DX-1118C), codenamed ZEUS by GENTEK and Blackwatch. However as has been mentioned, the virus assumed both Alex's looks as a default and at least bits and pieces of his personality (he also possesses Alex's memories, however during the game he was regaining them slowly). His official bio states him to be: distant, predatory, super-intelligent, terrifying, vengeful, blank, and searching. And all of those apply and describe Alex quite well. He's distant in that he's well, he's not there to make friends. He's cold, but not entirely heartless: in the end he didn't want to blow up Manhattan and New York and sacrificed his life (in a way anyway) in order to save it. He has some compassion, even if he's also not above doing what it takes to achieve his goals. To find out what had happened at Penn Station, to save Dana, to get rid of the parasite he was injected with, to fix his mistakes (which he acknowledges) he'd kill officers, scientists, infected and civilians as well. There's no denying that he is driven by vengeance in a lot of the things he does, for one thing or another. He plans his moves carefully, he doesn't jump head first into things, but plots and forms a strategy, if time permits him, of course. He was capable of infiltrating several military bases without raising an alarm, which speaks of high intelligence. Possibly due to his clothes now being also a part of his anatomy, he's uncomfortable with physical contact, he almost flinched from Karen Parker's (Alex Mercer's former girlfriend) embrace. He's easily angered or frustrated, and he's rather serious the majority of the time. He was not pleased when he was used by Karen Parker as her errand boy, and he knew when he was getting the short end of the stick when he was used by Cross, but both times he did what he had to do-- it was means to an end after all. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't put himself above humans when he finally acknowledges he is no longer human. He refers to himself as being something less and something more now. Abilities & Weaknesses c/p from app: Abilities: * superhuman strength (can lift cars, helicopters and even tanks with ease) * superhuman speed (can outrun cars, helicopters) * free-running (running up vertical walls, jumping ten stories high, flips, back-flips, agility) * gliding * enhanced durability (can jump from any height and sustain no damage, can withstand fire from a range of human weapons with minimal (guns, rifles, shotguns, etc) to medium (hellfire missiles, tank shells) damage) * enhanced stamina (he doesn't need rest, or not as much rest as humans) * regeneration and immunity (he can regenerate small wounds without consuming additional biomass, doesn't get sick unless it's something specifically designed to attack the Blacklight virus -- though in some cases he can gain immunity to those things as well) * enhanced senses * disguises (he can take on the appearance - and clothing/equipment - of each and every person he has consumed; he also assimilates memories and knowledge from those he consumes) * weapons (he can turn his arms into various weapons: claws, hammerfists, musclemass, whipfist, blade and various attacks connected to them) * defensive powers (he can turn his arm into a shield, or cover his entire body with armor that enhances his durability even more, making him more invulnerable) Weaknesses: * cannot cross a body of water ksjdfhds? ...idk... * needs biomass (from living creatures) to sustain himself, if he keeps getting injured badly Power Limitations: * locked devastator attacks, which I haven't listed in the abilities with the very intention of locking their use due to being overpowered for the setting * extended use of the offensive abilities also depletes him of biomass, so he can only use them for limited time or with limited intensity and needs to replenish the biomass by either consuming ... something or... somebody... * locked ability to infect other beings Character Relationships n/a yet! Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.